Caramelos Mentolados
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: One-shot. —¿Quieres experimentar, mi querida Rae? Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido explicito. **_Lemon._**

"Créditos al respectivo creador/dueño de la imagen." Esta chida xd

* * *

 **Caramelos Mentolados**

.

La hechicera se encontraba leyendo un libro en medio del cómodo sofá. Del cual no obtendría dicha y reconfortante sensación; ya que como de costumbre, prefería optar por hacer uso de la levitación.

Ignorando con insistencia a su alienígena compañera, la cual preparaba uno de sus rarísimos platillos especiales (y nada agradables); sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos para que la invitara a…

—Amiga Raven, ¿Te gustaría probar de mi plato especial de norban- …

—No gracias, Star. No tengo hambre —la interrumpió la empática sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Pero… está realmente delicioso —dijo sonriendo y acercando (demasiado para su gusto) el para nada apetecible plato al rostro de la mitad demonio.

Una vena brotó en la sien de Raven.

—Starfire, ya te dije que no —colocó una mano en el plato y lo alejó de su cara. Su voz tenía un leve tinte de advertencia.

La extraterrestre desdibujó la sonrisa, y temiendo hacer estallar a su amiga; optó por no insistir y se apartó rápidamente:

—Bien, mejor le iré a ofrecer a novio Robin —y acelerando el paso, se largó de allí.

La hechicera emitió un imperceptible suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura; o al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

Percibió como un pequeño felino hacia acto de presencia en aquella sala y subía al cómodo sofá, clavando su vista en ella. Optó por ignorarlo y seguir con su lectura hasta que sintió que el animal daba un hábil salto, ubicándose en sus piernas; el gato verde le dedicó una felina sonrisa y Raven supo que hasta ahí llegarían sus esfuerzos por intentar leer tranquila; cerró el libro con fuerza y haciéndolo desaparecer con sus poderes, dirigió su mirada hacia el gato que aún estaba en sus piernas.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué sucede, Chico Bestia? —inquirió.

El felino sonrió aún más, dando un salto hacia abajo, volviendo a su forma original y cayendo felizmente acostado en el mueble. Con los brazos cómodamente ubicados tras su cabeza observó a su hermosa novia de cabellos violáceos.

La empática casi se preocupó por la mordaz sonrisa que el cambia-formas le dedicaba en ese momento.

 _Esto no traerá algo bueno…_ —pensó.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar.

El chico se incorporó y quedando sentado, comentó:

—Rae-Rae… estuve pensando que tal vez…

—¿Tu, pensando? —se burló, elevando una ceja.

El mutante la ignoró y ensanchando su sonrisa, se puso de pie en el sofá; tomando la cintura de su chica, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Necesito mostrarte algo… en privado… —susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

La chica mitad demonio pudo percibir, y disfrutar del refrescante y mentolado aliento de su novio. En respuesta a su petición, solo arqueó una ceja nuevamente.

Rápidamente, el joven de piel verde la tomó de una de sus muñecas y básicamente la arrastró a su propia habitación. Una vez dentro, se aseguró que la puerta estuviera bien trancada y se volteó, quedando frente a ella; aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de pervertido…

—¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Por qué me has traído a mí ha-… —la pregunta de Raven quedó en el aire, cuando el cambia-formas sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de caramelos de color negro, mostrándolos en su cara.

—¿Halls extra fuerte? —interrogó, abriendo un poco los ojos—. Acaso… ¿me huele el aliento? ¿Para eso me has traído? —Raven sintió como su furia aumentaba.

Chico Bestia se limitó a reír, confirmando sus sospechas de que la chica no tenía la más mínima idea _del otro uso_ que algunas personas optaban por darle al Halls extra fuerte. Tomándola de la cintura, la aproximó hacia él, e inclinándose le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios. El pasar de los años lo hizo adquirir no solo una contextura más musculosa; sino también una altura muchísimo superior a la de ella, cosa que agradecía continuamente dentro de sí.

Por otro lado, Raven trataba de descifrar mentalmente que era lo que tramaba el tonto de su novio, ¿Y si solo la trajo allí para tener sexo? O como el solía llamarlo 'hacer el amor'; Pero ¿en donde paraban esos caramelos? Aparte de darle un exquisito y delicioso sabor a su zona bucal… Gimió bajito y contra los labios de él cuando el beso cobró profundidad, y el mutante bajaba sus manos a los glúteos de ella, apretándolos, haciéndola elevar y hacer que enrede sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La empática mandó todo al carajo y se dejó llevar, colocando ambas manos en el rostro de él, prosiguió en esa deliciosa batalla de lenguas. Aun y a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaban como pareja, Raven no dejaba de sorprenderse de la increíble facilidad con que se dejaba llevar y terminaba haciendo _esas cosas_ que a ambos le encantaban.

Pudo percatarse como el mutante caminaba hasta posarla sobre la cama, ubicándola con delicadeza en esta y quedando encima de ella. El muchacho se alzó y esbozando una sonrisa de lado que presumía su colmillo, preguntó:

—¿Quieres experimentar, mi querida Rae? —velozmente ubicó su oído derecho y susurró contra este —, ¿Te gustaría saber que otro uso se le da a este tipo de caramelos? —la mitad demonio se estremeció cuando percibió como el cambia-formas mordía con delicadeza su lóbulo.

Regresó a su labor de besarla intensamente. No necesitaba una respuesta; se lo haría saber. Sus manos se posaron alrededor de su cuerpo; recorriéndole, descendió lentamente, saboreando su blanquecino cuello. Percatándose que aún seguía vestida, ubico velozmente la cremallera del traje, y con la experiencia que había adquirido con el pasar del tiempo y con los _muchos_ encuentros que habían tenido. _En serio muchos_. Se deshizo con facilidad de las vestiduras góticas de su chica.

La hechicera estaba algo sorprendida de lo apresurado que estaba su novio; e intentando no quedarse atrás, llevo sus manos al uniforme de él, con la intención de desnudarlo, más el susodicho tomó sus muñecas y las colocó contra el colchón, por encima de la cabeza de ella, aprisionándola.

—Ah, ah, ah —replicó el chico de piel verde negando y observándola a la cara—, eso no será necesario… _Por ahora…_ —añadió en un murmullo las dos ultimas palabras.

La joven no pudo evitar morder su labio al notar la voz tan cargada de socarronería que el mutante usaba, ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando? Arqueó la espalda al sentir como la besaba en los pechos, como su lengua jugaba con sus pezones y como las yemas de sus dedos le recorrían con extrema suavidad el cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizara considerablemente. El chico siguió bajando, y depositando besos a su paso, hasta posarse en su plano y apetecible abdomen. Detalló la oscura y única prenda que le quedaba a la mitad demonio ¿Quién diría que le encantaría el encaje?

De forma casi inmediata, el cambia-formas tomó uno de los caramelos del empaque y lo llevó a su boca, arrojando el resto del empaque quien sabe dónde, saboreó de forma bastante rápida el caramelo, inundando sus sentidos con la potente menta. La confusión de Raven aumentó al notar la acción del mutante.

Ansioso, plantó un beso en medio de la ropa interior, antes de empezar a retirarla por las pálidas piernas, hasta finalmente deshacerse de esta. Sopló con su mentolado aliento el pubis de ella y rápidamente separo sus piernas, ubicando su cara entre ellas. Cerciorándose de que había concentrado la menta en la lengua (haciendo especial énfasis en la punta); dio la primera lamida, desde abajo hasta arriba, hasta posarse en su objetivo principal: su clítoris. Le dio el primer movimiento circular, se retiró unos milímetros e inhaló, esta acción hizo que la menta tuviera el efecto deseado, que era el que la joven la sintiera en su centro de placer. La reacción de la empática no se hizo esperar, gimió un poco más fuerte de lo normal y velozmente llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de él, pidiendo por más. El chico sonrió y prosiguió.

 _¿Hacer sexo oral con halls, eh? Quién lo diría…_

" _Este es otro nivel de placer"_ —fue lo que pensó la chica de cabellos violetas al sentir la nueva y muy agradable sensación de menta centrarse en su parte más íntima y recorrer con mayor potencia e intensidad sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Era una sensación indescriptiblemente deliciosa.

Chico Bestia continuo con su labor de realizar los exquisitos movimientos con su lengua, a la vez que se encargaba de traspasar la menta al clítoris. Y solo fue cuestión de pocos minutos para que pudiera sentir los espasmos en su cuerpo, como Raven apretaba su cabello con mayor fuerza y con ambas manos, su respiración entrecortarse, hasta que finalmente elevó su espalda, llegando a su tan deseado orgasmo.

La hechicera regresó lentamente su espalda al colchón, mientras que intentaba recobrar el aliento, el muchacho sonreía mientras que daba una última lamida de despedida y subía hasta encontrarse con su hermoso rostro, esta abrió lentamente sus orbes amatistas para encontrarse con los esmeraldas de él, quien la observaba con una traviesa y divertida sonrisa. Ella sonrió de lado y elevó una ceja.

—¿De dónde sacaste tan interesante dato? —inquirió.

—Oh ya sabes, esas son las consecuencias de reunirse con el resto de tus compañeros y que el tema sexual salga a colación —respondió el mutante soltando una risita—. Y bien —prosiguió—, ¿Qué te ha parecido? —consultó con una mirada seductora. En realidad, la respuesta estaba mas que obvia.

La empática sonrió con maldad y de un movimiento veloz los hizo girar, quedando ella arriba.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que quiero sentirlo más seguido? —musitó, acercándose lentamente a su oído.

El cambia-formas la tomó de la cadera, enderezándola, y sentándose, comentó muy cerca de su cara y con un tono cargado de lujuria:

—Te lo haré las veces que tú quieras…

Raven colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó, recostándolo nuevamente. Ubicó el empaque y llevó uno de los caramelos a su boca.

—Ahora: tu turno —dijo llevando sus manos al cinturón de él.

 _Sí. Agradecía infinitamente el que hubiera seguido los consejos de esos idiotas._

 _FIN_

* * *

 **NA:** ¡De vuelta en este casi muerto fandom! :') Tenia ganas de narrar la parte en la que Raven se lo hace a Chico Bestia, pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí xd Espero haya sido de su agrado ;) **Reviews son bien recibidos.** ;D


End file.
